


"Strange Human Rituals"

by LovelyZelda



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyZelda/pseuds/LovelyZelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_tos_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_tos_kink/"><b>st_tos_kink</b></a>: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_tos_kink/485.html?thread=444645#t444645">There is this scene in The Voyage Home where Spock and McCoy argue (more or less) about guessing and McCoy is really, very flirty. Like I don't even know what De was thinking kind of blatantly flirty. Spock looks pretty stunned (for a Vulcan) too. </a></p><p>So all I really want is some sex after the end of the movie because Spock's been wanting to jump McCoy since that moment and that's the first chance they get.</p><p>Spock tries to understand what he can actually remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Strange Human Rituals"

McCoy had begged him to leave him alone ("Go haunt Jim, you son of a bitch"). After he understood the situation, McCoy had begged him to suppress his emotions ("I appreciate that you feel bad about driving me crazy--and you should--but it's your god damn Vulcan guilt that's killing me!").

In his own body, Spock thought that these things were not begging. To beg was to implore or plead--these thoughts had often been angry. And yet, illogically, he continued to think of them incorrectly.

McCoy had not wanted him there ("Why not Scotty?" "You know quite well why not Scotty"--but Spock no longer did.)

"I am harming you, doctor," Spock had told him.

"Just help me get some sleep tonight," McCoy had thought back. "Give me something nice to dream about, and don't move my body around while I'm out."

Spock had not wished to harm him, and McCoy had already known (and was pretty sure he'd mentioned the emotional suppression).

"All of them?"

"Just the bad ones."

"It may not work," Spock had told him. "It is enough that my _katra_ is not lost. It would be illogical for you to risk your mental and physical well being when the chance of failure is so high."

"Shut up, Spock," McCoy had said. "We're rescuing you."

"Thank you, Captain McCoy," Spock had replied.

While McCoy's mind had rested, Spock had taken his body to the officer's mess hall.

"Hello, Spock," Jim had said before Spock had greeted him. "He's not going to be happy about his hands shaking like that."

"I am attempting to remedy that," Spock had said.

"Spock, god knows I miss you. I miss you constantly. But I wish you wouldn't do this," Kirk had said. "It's just...weird."

"It is not an ideal situation."

"You--Bones hasn't been eating."

"We are experiencing some difficulties. I do not feel hunger, and the good doctor is quite capable of ignoring it. There is also the fact that I do not eat flesh."

"Spock." Kirk reached across the table and clasped McCoy's hand. "Spock, I cannot lose you both."

"Understood, admiral."

In his own body, Spock could remember these conversations, but he did not think he completely understood them.

***

Jim wished to be called Jim. Among humans, the use of a diminutive rather than one's formal name or title was a sign of a close relationship.

His relationship with Jim was easy to understand. Although the concept of friendship was difficult (and did not seem particularly Vulcan), Spock was aware of the term's definition, and what memories he could access seemed to support the idea that Jim was his friend.

Dr. McCoy did not make sense (It would be illogical to expect otherwise, he told himself without knowing why).

When he called Jim "admiral", sometimes Jim would correct him. When he called McCoy "doctor", McCoy always seemed to consider this acceptable.

Unless he was extremely angry or they were in a formal situation, Jim had always called McCoy "Bones" for some reason. Jim suggested it was because of McCoy's weight. McCoy claimed it was because of "some damn fool thing" he'd said shortly after his divorce. Uhura, who never referred to Dr. McCoy by that name, told him that "sawbones" had been ancient Earth slang for a doctor.

"Whatever it means, it comes from before Dr. McCoy was ever stationed on the _Enterprise_," said Mr. Scott. "I don't know who else was at Starbase 7 with them, but the captain's the only one I've ever heard call him that. Tell you the truth, I think most people are a wee bit intimidated by our ship's surgeon--least until they realize his bark's worse than his bite."

Spock ignored this cryptic statement. It would be better to ask Jim or McCoy what it meant than to ask Mr. Scott. (He was certain of this, but he did not know why)

At least his theory that he did not refer to McCoy as "Bones" had been confirmed. Spock recalled something else. "They call you Scotty."

"Aye, that they do."

"Why?"

"Well, it's either because my name's Scott or because I'm Scottish," said Mr. Scott. "Maybe just a wee bit o' both." His expression suggested that Spock was being made fun of.

Human naming conventions were needlessly complicated.

***

"Bones, when was the last time you ate?" asked Jim. "And don't tell me you've been busy--_Scotty's_ been busy. You've been hanging around in Mrs. Sarek's garden and trying to break into her liquor cabinet."

"I'll have you know Sulu and I have been an excellent help," said McCoy. "And when a woman as lovely as Amanda asks you to have a drink with her...why, it'd just be rude to say no."

Jim grinned. "And what would the lovely lady's husband say?"

McCoy glanced at Spock. "Even if he were here I don't think he'd much like the conversation."

"I assume my parents have discussed me before," said Spock.

"Your father never struck me as much of a worrier," said McCoy. "A damn fine arguer from what I've heard--and the way you act--but your mother's worried about you. And I think she wants somebody to worry with."

"And I want somebody to have dinner with," said Jim. He put an arm around McCoy's shoulders. "Besides, I hear borite mining food is even worse than starship food."

"Maybe I'll just say you kidnapped me," said McCoy.

"Then you're still kidnapped." For some reason Jim extended his thumb and index finger and pointed the latter at McCoy's temple. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll come along quietly. This thing's set to kill."

McCoy sighed and held up his hands. "All right, all right. Just don't shoot."

"Spock," Kirk smiled at him. "I suggest you come along too. Or else the hostage gets it."

Even by human standards this behavior was incomprehensible. "Gets it?" asked Spock. "If I do not accompany you, you intend to harm Dr. McCoy?"

They both lowered their hands and exchanged a look Spock couldn't quite read. "Spock, will you have dinner with me?" Jim asked.

McCoy elbowed him. "With us," he said.

"Well, I actually want him to come, Bones."

Spock remembered McCoy saying, "_We_ will" after something he had said to Jim, but he could not remember the context.

"Explain," said Spock. "Why would Dr. McCoy's presence act as a deterrent?"

"Never mind," said Jim. "It's not important."

Spock suspected that it was, but did not press the issue.

"I told you so," McCoy said to Jim in a low voice.

"It hasn't been that long," said Jim. "I think he's already doing much better."

"Jim--"

"He's fine. Aren't you, Spock?"

"Fine, Jim?"

"You're doing well," said Jim.

"I am neither sick nor injured," said Spock.

"See?"

"I see," said McCoy. "The question is whether or not you do."

***

Many of his memories of McCoy involved arguments.

With the earlier incidents, he could remember being fascinated. Vulcans were willing to debate a subject when it would be logical to do so, but they did not become emotional.

Humans generally did not argue with Vulcans. Even on the rare occasions when they did not accept the statement or reasoning of a Vulcan as fact, humans often saw no point in continuing their side of the debate (and strangely not always because they privately admitted they were incorrect). Many humans in Starfleet had chastised Spock for his failure to show an emotional response, but they lost interest after making one or two statements.

Dr. McCoy did not lose interest. He expressed contrary views not only because it was what he truly believed, but on some occasions simply to contradict Spock. His arguments were often entirely emotional, and yet at times he would speak with unsettling accuracy.

Jim had said that Spock knew him better than anyone else in the universe, but Spock was not entirely sure that this was accurate. He had known and would eventually be able to access a great deal of information about Jim, but often he had been unable to understand his moods. ("Go play chess with Jim. Something's wrong, and a drink's not going to do him any good."

"What should I ask him?"

"I don't want you to ask him a god damned thing. Just play a few games, and he'll start talking.")

***

Years ago, the turbolift doors had opened. Since the ship was in crisis and the captain was missing, it could only be Dr. McCoy.

"Spock, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Now Spock wondered what sort of organization Starfleet was if it had been--and possibly was--considered appropriate for officers to publicly question their commanders.

"I am endeavoring to solve the problem," Spock had said.

"By leaving orbit? By leaving the captain?"

He had yelled at Spock because he had been worried about the captain. He had expressed anger because he trusted Spock to save Jim.

_Illogical_ Spock told himself. _Humans do not attempt to control their emotions. Why would a human experiencing one emotion act as if under the influence of another?_

Spock did not have an answer for himself.

***

"Just wanted to say it's nice to have your _katra_ back in your head, not mine."

McCoy did not usually talk this way.

"I mean, I may have carried your soul, but I sure couldn't fill your shoes."

Human facial expressions were generally quite easy to understand, but Spock could not identify the way McCoy was looking at him now. The doctor had looked at him this way before, but Spock could not quite remember why or when.

"My shoes?"

"Forget it. Perhaps we could cover a little philosophical ground. Life. Death. Life. Things of that nature."

"I did not have time on Vulcan to review the philosophical disciplines."

"Come on Spock, it's me, McCoy." And that settled the issue of names (although Spock had gotten used to calling him "doctor"). "You really have gone where no man's gone before. Can't you tell me what it felt like?

Of course, Spock could not remember what it had been like to die--he had transferred his _katra_ to McCoy before his death had occurred.

Even discussing what it had been like to be without his own body served no point--McCoy had been with him.

The doctor's frustration at his response and his sudden departure seemed extremely familiar.

***

"You wished to see me, doctor?" Spock had asked.

McCoy had smiled broadly and rocked forward on the balls of his feet. (Spock could remember that this was a significant clue about the doctor's emotional state) "Got something I thought you'd like to see." McCoy had inserted a tape, and Spock had looked at the screen. "You ever seen lifeform readings like that?"

Spock could not remember what had actually been on the screen, but for some reason he was convinced that that was not the important part of this memory.

McCoy had stood behind him, looking over his shoulder. At the time it had seemed completely normal, but when he thought about it now the human seemed to be standing excessively close to him. "How'd you like to see a sample of actual living tissue?"

"Of this lifeform?" Spock had asked.

"The very same."

"I would find that most interesting."

"It's your department anyway," McCoy had said. "Definitely non-humanoid. Possibly sentient. Something for your research team, not mine." He had smiled at Spock the way Jim sometimes did. "But since you couldn't make it down to the planet, I thought I'd keep it safe for you."

Spock had not known what to say, and Spock did not know why this had created such a positive response in him.

"Where I come from we say 'thank you.' But then we humans have the emotional need to express gratitude." Still smiling, McCoy had lightly squeezed Spock's arm. "You're welcome, Spock."

Spock knew he had been apologizing for something that had happened on 892-IV, but he could not remember what it had been.

***

"This is not your station," said Spock.

"It's not our bridge either," said McCoy. "But you're right." He nodded towards Jim. "My station's up there, but I heard there'd be some turbulence."

"I would assume that chair would be slightly more secure if anything."

"Don't you remember?" asked McCoy. "I don't sit in the center chair; I'd always just come and stand by it. Make sure you and Jim weren't doing anything stupid."

"You are a doctor, not a parole officer," Spock said. For some reason this seemed to delight McCoy.

He touched Spock's shoulder (strange that someone who had known a Vulcan so long had never been able to remember the correct etiquette) and said, "I guess that's why I can't seem to keep you two out of trouble."

He could feel that McCoy was happy--"insufferably pleased with himself" was the phrase that came to mind, but he was pleased that Spock had said that inane, illogical thing.

***

McCoy leaned over Spock and smiled in that way he still couldn't manage to categorize. "I just met the man who invented transparent aluminum. What've you been up to?"

Spock told him. He was unable to describe their departure from the Cetacean Institute because McCoy interrupted him with, "You did what?"

"I just told you," Spock said patiently. "I initiated a mind meld with Gracie."

"Who's a whale," said McCoy.

"Yes," said Spock.

"Are you out of y--" McCoy stopped and looked at the wall. Something seemed to be bothering him. "Spock, I don't think that was very logical."

"You were going to ask a question, doctor," said Spock.

"Where's Jim?"

That was not what he had been about to ask. Spock _knew_ the question. It was something Dr. McCoy had asked him many times before, with no hesitation, but why did he not ask it this time?

"Jim has gone to have Italian," said Spock.

"And we're stuck with the replicators. Well, come on."

"Come on?"

"Can't complain about Jim and the food by myself, can I?"

"I believe you could," said Spock. "But I suspect you would not find it as satisfying."

"Now, you wouldn't want to deny me my satisfaction, would you, Spock?" McCoy was smiling in that strange way again. There was something different about his pronunciation--McCoy, Jim, and Sulu were all from the same region of Earth, but McCoy had a significantly different accent. When it became more obvious, that meant something, but Spock could not remember what.

"I would not deny you anything that was logical," said Spock.

"And I appreciate that very much, Mr. Spock."

"There is no need to appreciate it," said Spock. "I would not deny any being anything that was logical."

McCoy sighed. Spock thought he had been about to initiate some form of physical contact, but for some reason he lowered his hand to his side. "No, of course not."

***

Spock was not eavesdropping. He merely had more sensitive hearing than a human, and he did not know when it would be appropriate to interrupt a conversation already in progress. For some reason, he felt that this logic would please Jim and McCoy.

"Aren't you frustrated?" Jim asked.

"Of course I'm god damned frustrated!" said McCoy. "He still hasn't completely recovered, and there's not a god damned thing I can do to help him! You have any idea how that makes me feel?"

There was a brief silence. Somehow Spock knew that this would not be a sensible time to enter.

"It's certainly not going as well as the last time you restored his brain." Jim sighed and said quietly, "I thought we'd get him back, Bones."

"We will, Jim. He just needs time. And even if he's never what we remember, he's still Spock."

When Spock entered, he saw that the humans had clasped hands at some point during their conversation. "Hell, we're probably not what we remember," said McCoy.

"At least you can still fit into your old uniform."

They let go of each other's hands, almost as if responding to a signal Spock could neither notice nor understand. "Fraid not, Jim," said McCoy. "It'd be too big on me."

"That's just not fair, Bones."

McCoy looked at Spock. "Well, speak of the devil."

"You were successful?" asked Spock. He assumed a devil was similar to a goblin.

"Not entirely successful, no," said Jim. "But we'll think of something."

"Admiral, time is very limited."

Jim shrugged. "We'll get the whales, Spock," he said. "And if we don't get these whales...well, there's plenty of other fish in the sea."

"We do not require fish," said Spock. "We require humpback whales, a species of aquatic mammal."

"Well, there's plenty of whales in the sea."

"There are not, admiral," said Spock. "That is part of the problem."

"Spock-"

"Jim, the real problem is I've got to be the one to butt in and tell you and Spock to knock it off," said McCoy. "Plenty of fish in the sea's an old Earth expression, Spock. Jim's just making a joke."

"It is not humorous," said Spock.

"That's because he explained it," said Jim. "A joke's not funny if you explain it."

"Course, if you have to explain it, it usually means it wasn't very funny to start with," said McCoy.

"Or that your audience lacks a sophisticated sense of humor," said Jim.

"You are frustrated," said Spock.

Jim opened his mouth, but closed it again without saying anything. "Jim's concerned," said McCoy.

Spock remembered that sometimes when McCoy said "Jim" he meant "we".

***

"Guessing is not in my nature," said Spock.

"Well, nobody's perfect," said McCoy.

It was the same look he had seen before, and Spock realized it was the way McCoy often looked when he performed the human courtship ritual known as flirting.

***

McCoy's apartment in San Francisco was well maintained, but obviously rarely lived in.

"I can never decide if I miss having a house or not," McCoy said as he handed Spock his tea. "But you didn't come over to talk about real estate."

"No."

McCoy poured himself a drink--most likely either whiskey or brandy. On the ship he and Jim often drank Saurian brandy, but Spock had never known if that was a matter of preference or convenience. "You all right?"

"I am fine," said Spock. "There is something I would like to remember."

"Oh?"

Spock wondered if this had been a mistake. Most recently, McCoy had only flirted with him when it would have been difficult or impossible to accept or initiate most forms of sexual contact.

"Spock, I won't say there's no secrets between us," McCoy was smiling at him in that fond way again, "but these days I don't think there's a whole lot. What is it you want to know?"

Spock stood up and took two steps toward the doctor. "You do not behave as I remember you."

"This'd be where you say something about my bedside manner."

"What would I say?"

Somehow, McCoy looked sad even though he continued to smile. "Oh, just how you always thought it needed a great deal of improvement."

"You would feel the need to reply," said Spock.

"I'd never let you get away with a crack like that."

Spock knew that he, Jim, and McCoy had often been in close physical proximity to each other, but he could not remember being this near another being since the _fal-tor-pan_. "How would you reply, doctor?"

"Well, that depends," said McCoy. "If we were off duty. And alone..."

"Those appear to be the circumstances."

"In that case, I'd ask you if you'd really want me to stay by the bed_side_. And then you'd probably smirk and insult my intelligence." He looked into his glass. "But I know you didn't come here to have an imaginary conversation. And if you came here to ask me why I haven't called you a son of a bitch lately, you ought to know me better than that."

"You are correct, doctor."

"Then what is it, Spock? Am I going to have to get Jim over to pry it out of you?"

Spock held out his hand the way he would to a Vulcan or Romulan. McCoy took it the way a Vulcan would and gave him a slow, gentle human kiss.

Spock knew what to do even though he couldn't remember knowing. He remembered to tilt his head--to the side and slightly up. He remembered how much to open his mouth and how to move his tongue against a human's in a way that made the human put a hand on his waist and pull him closer.

McCoy stopped and made eye contact. "You sure about this?"

"Affirmative, doctor," said Spock.

"How much do you remember about humans?"

"You are a bipedal species evolved from--"

"I mean sex with humans."

"I have a basic understanding of the anatomy," said Spock.

"Spock," said McCoy. "You've slept with me before--and Jim. Can you remember any of it?"

"Not at this time," said Spock. "But it sounds logical."

"At least it sounds logical."

He could feel McCoy's doubt and concern. "Doctor, this is what I require your assistance to remember."

"It's not going to do me any harm to wait."

"What did you wish to tell me about humans?"

"We don't get _plak tow_. You change your mind, just tell me to stop, and we'll stop."

Spock considered this information about humans as McCoy kissed him again. Perhaps he had been unable to remember previous encounters with either human because the information had not been particularly necessary until now.

"You want to come sit on the couch with me?"

On the couch McCoy stroked his thigh and hand as he licked and nibbled Spock's ear. "You remember who figured out how much you like this?" McCoy asked and sucked on the point of Spock's ear.

"I do not," said Spock. Somehow he knew that answering "No" could be misinterpreted, and he did enjoy the sensation.

"Jim just tried it one time," said McCoy. "You remember how you told me?"

"I cannot recall."

"I did this--" McCoy traced the tip of Spock's ear with his tongue--"and you told me to quit wasting time."

"You found that irritating?"

McCoy kissed Spock from his cheek to his jaw to his neck. "You don't remember how we'd talk to each other?"

"That does not answer my question."

"Hell no." McCoy continued to kiss Spock's neck while he pulled open his robe. "I always loved it when you'd tell me to quit wasting time or to hurry up. Means I'm getting you hot enough to act impatient."

"Hot? My base body temperature--"

"Aroused, Spock." For some reason he seemed to be sucking on Spock's neck. "Almost forgot--that's more for me than for you."

"It is unusual."

"Jim likes it better than you do. You give Jim a few love bites, and he'll do just about anything for you."

"The captain has already done a great deal for me."

"It's just an expression, Spock." Spock felt a wave of amusement as McCoy kissed his neck. "Sure would like to give you a mess of green hickeys. The look on Jim's face..."

"You find this quite entertaining, doctor."

"We always do," said McCoy. "I think maybe it's because they're green."

"As opposed to...?"

McCoy straightened and kissed him on the mouth. It was strange--Spock could still feel McCoy's amusement and suspected that he was the source, yet it was not unpleasant.

"Don't be shy." McCoy tilted his head to one side and pulled off his scarf with one hand, baring his neck. "You remember what to do?"

Spock pressed his lips against McCoy's neck. He kissed the human's skin until he could remember how to create a "love bite" (which did not usually involve biting).

"Mmm, Jim's going to be real happy you figured out how to do this again," said McCoy.

It was quite pleasing to feel McCoy's grip tighten on his hand and to hear his respiratory rate increase.

"What do you want to do, Spock?" McCoy asked in a low voice.

"Whatever we would do next," said Spock.

That appeared to be additional kissing--Jim and McCoy called it French kissing although neither one could explain the term.

"Bed," said McCoy. He nodded at Spock's robe. "You can leave that here."

He removed some of his own clothing on the way to the bedroom. Twice he stopped and held both of Spock's hands and kissed him. Spock found it enjoyable, but illogical.

"Anything else come back to you?"

"Humans require a great deal of oral contact." Spock ran his finger tips over McCoy's bare shoulders as the human removed the rest of his clothes. "And you and Jim interpret that as an allusion to oral sex even though there is nothing wrong with my phrasing."

McCoy grinned at him. "What else? About 'oral contact'?"

Spock stroked McCoy's arms from elbow to shoulder as he tried to remember.

"You and me. Not you and Jim or you, me, and Jim."

"I thought that the term 'mouth-to-mouth' might eliminate confusion," said Spock. "You informed me that you were not drowning." He touched the red marks on McCoy's neck.

"You trying to kiss it better?" McCoy smiled and massaged his palm. "That why you'd always get your hands all over me when I'd get hurt?"

"I am unfamiliar with the expression," said Spock.

"An old human expression." McCoy brought his hand to his mouth and kissed the tips of his fingers. "I think you've heard it before."

"One of your only effective medical treatments."

"Lord, I never thought I'd ever be helping you insult me." He kissed the meld points on Spock's temple. "Shame that's about all I can do for you."

Spock could feel the shift in McCoy's emotions. "This is not like you."

"It's not like you come back from the dead every day. And if you try it again, I'll kill you my damn self."

Spock could not think of an appropriate response to such an illogical statement.

McCoy held both Spock's hands and kissed him and asked, "What do you want to do, Spock?"

"I can't remember."

"You can't remember what it's called or just can't remember?"

"The latter. I would like you to continue."

McCoy nodded and reached for the bedside table. "Where do you want to be?"

"Here."

For some reason this answer made McCoy inordinately--but not insufferably--pleased. "I mean top or bottom?"

"I believe we have sometimes traded after--"

"Jesus, Spock, that was at least ten years ago. Missing you's one thing, but I'm still only human."

McCoy looked at him thoughtfully. Spock kissed his shoulders and chest with his fingers. "Human males aren't like Vulcan males," McCoy said, and Spock brought his fingers back to the human's nipple. "You know what? Forget I asked."

"Doctor--"

"Relax, Spock. You don't have to worry about a thing--I'm going to take _very_ good care of you."

Spock left his hands where they were when McCoy kissed him. He remembered how to move with a human and the strange nonverbal cues humans used. He remembered how to roll onto his back--or rather be rolled or roll with a human who refused to break contact.

"You really get a kick out of doing this with those Vulcan hands," McCoy said.

"Doctor, unless I am confused about the sensitivity of human fingers, you are wasting your time," said Spock.

He had thought that the repetition of that phrase would please McCoy, but he looked serious. "All right, Spock."

McCoy was slow and careful. He took Spock's hand and began to suck his fingers before Spock thought to ask.

"Come on, Spock, I know it's a new body, but you can trust me." He lightly bit Spock's thumb. "I said I'd take care of you, didn't I?"

"You did," said Spock. "I believe you have used it before to indicate--"

"Now, I said I'd take care of you. So all you got to do is relax and have a good time."

Spock still could not remember doing this before with either Jim or McCoy (or apparently both of them at once), but McCoy knew to suck his first two fingers and how to touch and stroke his thigh in exactly the right way. He seemed to know when Spock wanted him to go faster without asking or needing Spock to tell him. ("Harder, Spock. Give me everything you've got...really give it to--" "Captain, are you all right?" "Maybe...maybe not _everything_.")

He could hear and feel McCoy breathing heavily around his fingers. McCoy clutched his hand, repositioned them slightly without completely pulling out, and leaned down to kiss Spock. McCoy's face and hair were damp, and he kissed Spock in a completely different manner than he had before.

He pushed himself up again and went back to sucking Spock's fingers. Spock could almost remember what it would be--had been--like to be with two humans at once. They'd covered his skin with their mouths, and they didn't know how to kiss with their hands--they grabbed, squeezed, and fondled.

They must have learned how to do it at some point because McCoy was touching him lightly with his fingers, although every so often his hand would tighten. Spock would have asked except he wished for McCoy to continue sucking his fingers. The thought that McCoy might stop again, however briefly, was unbearable.

Although he could not remember any points of comparison, Spock considered his climax to be more than satisfactory.

McCoy slumped just over him, holding himself up by his hands. "You have fun, Spock?"

"Fun is not a Vulcan concept," said Spock.

"Well, if you were human, would you have had fun?"

"As I am not, I am unable to speculate on the matter."

"God damn Vulcan," McCoy muttered. He stood up and left the room. Shortly afterward, Spock heard the shower switch on.

This did not seem to be a positive outcome. Spock was not entirely sure of human sexual etiquette, but humans generally did not leave one another's presence without explanation when they were pleased.

Spock meditated and considered the most logical course of action.

McCoy returned, looked at Spock, sighed, and lay down next to him. "Guess you forgot you normally leave when I do that."

"You wish me to leave?"

"I wish you to tell me why you forgot how to answer a yes or no question."

"Doctor, I did not review human customs while on Vulcan," said Spock. "Would it be appropriate to thank you for bringing me to orgasm?"

"Yes, I think it would." McCoy put an arm around him and pulled him close. "You're welcome."

The emotions he could feel from McCoy seemed contradictory--he suspected that this was typical. "Doctor--"

"Forget it," said McCoy. "A couple months ago you couldn't remember who either one of us was, so I guess we've made some progress." His arm tightened around Spock. "But I sure liked it a lot better when I knew you were pissing me off on purpose."

"I do not understand how that would be an improvement."

"I didn't think you would." Somehow McCoy managed to feel happiness and sadness simultaneously, just as he had somehow been able to simultaneously feel annoyance with and love for Spock. "But you will."


End file.
